


Voyeur?

by steven_damnkos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/steven_damnkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Thomas masturbate, somebody gets watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifersshroud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersshroud/gifts).



> Another one of Chester's prompts, also posted on the Daft Punk kink meme.

Guy hates getting up early. He scowls at the glowing clock as he disentangles himself from both Thomas' long, skinny limbs and the sheets. Quietly, he growls "Seven AM should not exist." He plants a soft kiss on the top of his lover's head, before trudging off to shower.

A door slammed, waking Thomas with a start. "...Guy?" He stretched his arm across the bed, sleepily grabbing for a man who wasn't there. He rolled over with a whine, complaining to no one in particular, "Just because Guy has to be up at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean that I have to..." He pouted and rubbed his face as he sat up, only to lean lazily against the headboard. Stretching his body, his hips shifted, causing the sheet to brush across his hard cock. "Mmm, good morning to you too." Kicking free of the covers, he wrapped his thin fingers tightly around his cock, giving it a slow stroke. 

Guy pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, tilting his face into the warm spray. He pointedly ignored his achingly hard cock, choosing instead to lather up his body and attempt to actually bathe before weakness won and he gave in to his baser needs. His hand seemed to grip his cock of its own accord. He stroked slowly, rubbing his thumb across the leaking head. He leaned against the wall so his buckling knees wouldn't kill him. He slid slowly down, his free hand creeping between his legs to caress his balls. Rolling them slightly, he let out a deep groan as his strokes grew faster. His back arched, and his grip tightened. In his mind, he was balls deep in Thomas' tight heat, fucking him hard. He was close, toes already curling. He fucked into his hand, coming with a shout of "Thomas!". He sat bonelessly on the shower floor for a while before turning the water off and crawling out. Reluctantly, he wrapped a towel loosely around his hips and left the bathroom. Combing his fingers through his dripping hair, Guy was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him in the bedroom.

Thomas was laying on his back, one leg drawn up to his body, the other stretched out to Guy's side of the bed, mile-long legs spread wide. The bed faced the door, giving Guy a perfect view of the three fingers deep in Thomas, proud cock being stroked as an afterthought. Thomas' hips snapped up with a loud moan, back arching. Guy smirked. Thomas had hit his spot, and it pleased Guy to no end to hear Thomas' needy whines until he hit it again. He added a fourth finger, body nearly bowing completely off of the bed. Guy recognized the quick hitch in his breath followed by a low whimper as a sign that he was close. Really close. Thomas came with a scream, starting out as Guy's name but ending in an unintelligible shriek. Cum splashed across Thomas' stomach and chest. He winced, breathing heavily, as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Guy's towel disappeared somewhere between the door and the bed, not caring as he crawled on top of Thomas, licking up the cooling cum. "Mmm, babe. It's not my birthday, so why did you give me such a nice show?" A flush crept up Thomas' neck. "I-I thought you left. A slamming door woke me up." Guy kissed Thomas, running his fingers through sweat-soaked blonde curls. Thomas's hands came up to grip Guy's soft brown waves. Guy broke away with a moan, tucking his face into Thomas' neck. "Babe?" "Yes?" "I love you, you gorgeous beast." Thomas' blush grew deeper. "Love you too, creepy voyeur..." Guy laughed so hard he snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably sucks don't kill me.


End file.
